


Kind Of Fragile (I Feel It In My Bones)

by flickawhip



Series: Fig/Artie [1]
Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: The start of something...AU as hell
Relationships: Artesian McCullough/Natalie "Fig" Figueroa
Series: Fig/Artie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013646
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Kind Of Fragile (I Feel It In My Bones)

“Send her in. Right. Now.”

Natalie wishes she had it in her to be less abrupt but whilst she is less angry than usual there’s a lot of heat behind her words. She usually would be more angry at the woman she is waiting to see but she finds herself, this time, hating Joe. Joe fucking Caputo. The man was useless. As a warden. As a friend. As… whatever the hell she had been doing with him. No. She knew what she had been doing with him, the same thing she always did. Punishing herself. She had been punishing herself for too long to not know what she was doing. 

Artesian, when she enters, is quiet. Mute almost. Quietly tearful. Natalie knows the look. She knows the look too well. It’s the same look her mother used to have when her father took his anger out on them both. Natalie had managed to hide most times, but she still hated herself for not being strong enough to save her mother. To save anyone if she was honest. She had never really seen a chance to try and save someone for years. Now though, she might have a chance. 

She had to try, even if getting the truth would be painful. She could do it, but she was still measuring up just how hard she could push. Judging from the way Artesian stood and shivered, looking pale, thin and sickly. As if she hadn’t been sleeping. At first she stays in her seat, watches the woman. Then, when she’s sure enough that at least moving closer won’t make the woman bolt. She moves to shut the door, locking them both in and letting the blinds down. Adjusting to look at Artesian again. She can see the girl is broken, it’s just a case of how deeply and if she’s going to break at someone moving closer to her. 

She moves closer slowly, watching, almost waiting for Artesian to crumble. The woman surprises her, slightly. She doesn’t flinch, even when Natalie walks a slow circle around her. There are signs now, this close. Artesian has managed to push her hair back into a formal bun, pulling long, clearly slightly curling, blonde hair into a bun so tight it had to hurt. The woman’s eyes are a light blue-green, almost grey but not quite, so lifeless that it almost hurts to look at her. The woman’s make-up is lightly applied, to spec actually, but Natalie can see the bruising form of a handprint on her cheek, and now she knows. More than she wanted to. She will have to ask. 

“Who hit you?”

There is a flinch. Raw and real. 

“Noone.”

“Who hit you?”

The question comes faster this time. Like a whip. 

“I can’t…”

“Why not?”

“He said…”

“He lied.”

Natalie cuts that off sharply. Her voice somewhat warm but firm, the squeal of a chair being pulled out making Artesian shiver so deeply she looks ready to collapse. 

“Who. Hit. You?”

Artesian crumbles, almost falls, into the chair, burying her face in her hands, sobs escaping her with sharpness that makes her shaking seem all the worse. She gives the name. Natalie nods, has the guard at the door see to it that the man is removed. She pauses then adds another name. Alex Vause. The girl will be moved, somewhere else. She had known the woman was doing something with Artesian, but looking at the way she shivered, she doubted Alex had done the woman much good. 

She moves back to Artesian now, grabs a tissue box off her desk and kneels, watching the girl carefully as she brushes the tears from Artesian’s cheek. Artesian flinches, but doesn’t pull away, letting Natalie see more of the bruising, wincing a little when Natalie moves to her desk, bringing back make-up removing wipes. She lets Natalie remove the make-up, it had already been slightly ruined by tears but she still winces at the touch, aware of how gently Natalie removes it, shivering when Natalie reaches away to pull the bin closer. She’s not used to being this close to someone. This cared for. 

“There’s… more…”

Artesian hesitates. Stands. She shivers harder as she undresses, dropping aside her belt, then shoes, stripping away both her shirt and pants. She hesitates, clearly unsure how to proceed. Natalie moves to stand, gently guiding her back into the seat, noting the way Artesian flinches and speaking softly. 

“I’m not judging you.”

She rises then, moves in swift strides to the desk, peeling the first aid kit out of her top drawer. She moves back, kneels and gently begins to wash, clean with antiseptic, then wrap the burns and other wounds. First on the woman’s thighs then her arms. She can still see and feel the girl’s shivers, her touch gentle as she moves to help the woman back into her clothes, glancing up when she helps the girl into her pants, noting the blush on Artesian’s cheeks and saying nothing, continuing to help button her in, gently pulling the zip up and flipping the belt buckle closed, tucking the stray end of the belt into the belt loops. 

“You know…. It’s not everyone who gets to keep me on my knees…”

The comment escapes before she can really stop it, standing slowly as she moves to help Artesian into her shirt. Noting the way Artesian looks down and blushes a deeper red, silence broken only by soft winces as Artesian moves to slide her arms into her shirt, a soft ‘fuck’ escaping before she can stop it. 

“Sore?”

Natalie asks mildly, moving to pop a couple of pills from a pack she pulls from the first aid kit. Simple pills made to end pain, or at least take the edges off. She can see Artesian tense and smiles slightly.

“Two options, I can help, or you can hurt worse…”

Artesian considers, then opens her mouth, letting Natalie press the tablets into her mouth, accepting the water when Natalie moves to help her, swallowing somewhat tenderly and wincing again. Noting Natalie’s instant attention, the way she trails a gentle hand against the bruising at her neck. A flicker of anger in Natalie’s eyes. 

“I’m okay.”

She speaks softly, her voice still soft and raw. 

“No, you aren’t.”

Natalie murmurs, beginning to button Artesian’s shirt, smoothing it down somewhat gently, noting the way Artesian looked at her, waiting for the question. Hoping it wasn’t coming. 

“Why are you being so… nice?”

“Because I used to be you. At least… similar to where you are now.”

Artesian pauses, then breaks eye-contact. 

“Oh.”

“You still want this job?”

“Yes…. I… think.”

“Well, you need to stop doing… that.”

“It’s…”

“The only thing you control… I know. We’ll find another way.”

“Alex…”

“Was not a Warden. She was an inmate.”

Natalie paused, then spoke softly.

“Get help. Okay?”

“I don’t have the…”

“I do. I’ll run it through my pay-check instead, alright? If you’re serious…”

Artesian pauses, but nods. 

“I’m serious. Why are you…”

“We’re not that different. Even now.”

Artesian frowns slightly, looking confused. Confused enough that Natalie chooses to bridge the gap. She has seen everything going on with Artesian, she could let her see at least a little. She pauses, then moves to lift the back of her shirt, moving so Artesian can see the bruising blossoming there, deep and angry already. 

She hasn’t ever really been that open but the feeling of cool cream and a gentle hand draws a ragged noise from her even as she stands still. She can feel Artesian’s touch more than she wants to, the quiet broken only when Artesian finally speaks, moving away to replace the cream. 

“Who…”

“Caputo. It was… consensual…”

“Why?”

“Because it’s better than not eating.”

“No. It’s not.”

Artesian speaks softly, watching Natalie as she turns again, stepping closer. 

“Stop punishing yourself. At least over me.”

“Why it’s…”

Artesian surprises her then, a gentle hand covering her mouth.

“Because I need you. I need this job and I can’t trust Caputo to honor the promise… alright?”

There’s a pause, in which Artesian releases her and then speaks softly again. 

“Just… maybe consider moving me to a PA job… something without… the inmates.”

Natalie, despite her surprise, is able to at least acknowledge the request, smiling just slightly. She would usually hate being surprised… but she has to admit Artesian is somehow sweet in her surprises. Delicate, flawed and broken… but trusting and sweet and careful all the same. 

She stays silent, despite nodding her agreement to Artesian’s words, watching her closely before the realization hits. Artesian still isn’t done. She’s still holding something back. Natalie runs through thoughts before… sleep. The girl had been tired. Swaying on her feet almost. For months. Since the riot. 

“You haven’t been sleeping well… have you?”

The question, seemingly out of nowhere, jars Artesian enough that she speaks with a tone so flat Natalie hates herself for asking the question. 

“Could you… if all you saw were nightmares. A million reasons why you should blame yourself. No. I haven’t slept. I don’t think I can… not anymore.”

Natalie pauses, she knows the words. Knows the inflection. Then she speaks softly. 

“Maybe you can… if you aren’t alone.”

“Meaning what? I’m stuck in the guard bunks.”

“No. My new PA doesn’t sleep in the roach motels.”

Artesian looks up so suddenly she winces and Natalie sighs but smiles, risking a light smile. 

“I listen…”

She pauses, then adds a quieter…

“Besides, I know what PTSD can do.”

“I didn’t know you’d…”

“I didn’t. PTSD from a father who beats you senseless however… still PTSD. Even if it’s not as… painful… as yours.”

“Probably equal.”

Natalie smiles slightly. 

“Go back to your bunk, CO… I’ll see about getting my new PA approved… but you pack up. I’m moving you in. Edward can fuck off to his precious Gavin.”

“If I move in… no more food bullshit, alright?”

“Did you just go CO on me?”

“Maybe… but I’m not going to watch you die. Alright? Just… let me in. You’ve seen all my crap.”

“Fine. No more food bullshit. Miss McCullough.”

Natalie can’t help her smile, noting Artesian’s playful salute as she left and finding herself smiling again. 

“See you later.”

Artesian teased, risking a cheek kiss before leaving.

“Boss.”

Natalie had watched her go with a smile, moving to push through the PA job for Artesian, leaving only when she was sure it was going to work, heading over to where she would need to meet Artesian. She knew this was possibly the start of something new.


End file.
